12 A New Start
by Kris Love
Summary: Miyamoto is finally getting married to Seth and as she does Giovanni and Hanaeko are getting married 1000 miles away! But is everyone happy about this? What lies ahead? RR


A New Start  
  
The scene opens on an extreme close up of a framed photograph of a young Miyamoto (Miya) and a young Giovanni. The song "Summer of '78" plays as a female hand grabs the photo. Going to a medium shot we see it is Miya. She walks out onto her balcony and sits in a chair. The midsummer sun is rising in front of her. She sighs.  
  
Voice 1 (calling, off screen): Mom!  
  
The song fades out; Miya looks up.  
  
Voice 1 (calling, off screen): Mom!  
  
Miya: On the balcony!  
  
Jessie walks out onto the balcony. Jessie: What are you doing out here?  
  
Miya (staring towards the sunrise): Thinking.  
  
Jessie pulls up a chair and sits beside her mom. Jessie: You've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Miya (still string ahead): I know.  
  
Jessie notices her mom is holding a framed photograph, but she can't see of whom. Jessie (point at the photograph): What's that?  
  
Miya (looking for the first time at Jessie): Hmm? (holds up the photo, back facing Jessie) This?  
  
Jessie: Yes, what is it?  
  
(From Miya's POV) Miya (looking at the picture): A photograph. A photograph I want you to keep.  
  
Jessie: Really?  
  
Fade to a photograph of a young Cassidy. A male hand runs his fingers over the photo.  
  
Voice 2 (off screen): You're going to be late for your appointment, Gio.  
  
The fingers stop and cover up the young Cassidy's face. Zooming out we see Giovanni looking up at Hanaeko who is tying her hair up in a ribbon.  
  
Giovanni: Aren't you going to be late for work? Hanaeko (turning around): Nope, I'm ready now. Come on; let's go.  
  
She holds out her hand. Giovanni lays the picture on the bed, grabs Hanaeko's hand, and they walk out of the room. Zoom in on the photograph. The sound of the door closing is heard. Fade out.  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Fade in on Jessie laying on her stomach on her bed. She is staring at the photograph. James paces in and out of the frame.  
  
Jessie: I don't get it, James. Why does Mom want me to have this picture?  
  
James (tying a tie): Maybe she thinks you should have a picture of your parents.  
  
Jessie: But they're not in love any more!  
  
James (leaning down Jessie's level): Then I don't know. Look, Jess, as much as I'd love to talk with you about this I've gotta get to work. (kisses her on the cheek) We'll talk tonight. Love ya! Bye! (runs out of the room.)  
  
Jessie: Alright. (looks back at the picture) I just wish I knew the truth about all this. Just when I thought I had it all figured out another curve ball comes my way.  
  
Cut to the back of an office chair. Slowly follow a phone chord to the person on the phone as they are talking.  
  
Voice 3: That's right Team Rocket is back in business. (pauses) All thanks to Madam Boss.  
  
The male laughs evilly, and hangs up the phone.  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
The scene opens on the nursery at the mansion. Jessie is sitting on the floor with Hannah, Jack, and Jill. Hannah is playing with Cassidy's Sunny Baby Doll, Jill is playing with a plush Jigglypuff, and Jack is building things with wooden blocks. Jessie smiles and goes to sit on the sofa in the nursery. Cassidy enters carrying a pile of books. Jessie looks up in time to help Cassidy carry the books safely to the sofa.  
  
Cassidy: Thanks, Jess.  
  
Jessie: Anytime! (they both sit down on the sofa) Say, what are all these anyway?  
  
Cassidy (sarcastically): I believe they are called books. (Jessie smiles at her half-sister's joke) Seriously, besides the fact they are books, they are specifically some wedding books. Mom asked me to have you and me help her pick out some things for the wedding.  
  
Jessie: Wedding?!  
  
Cassidy (sighs): Mom and Seth's wedding.in two weeks. Don't tell me you've forgotten.  
  
Jessie (smiling): Oh, that wedding! I thought someone else was getting married.  
  
Cassidy rolls her eyes and hands Jessie a book.  
  
Meanwhile. A female hand, with red nail polish on it, grabs a dart and throws it. Following the flying dart, we see that it pierces a photo of Miya between the eyes.  
  
Voice 4 (off screen): Damn you, Miyamoto, for returning! That elusive Mew was supposed to do you in! (another dart pierces the photo) You may not still be married to my son, but you've still ruined my life! (a third dart pierces the photo) But that will all change!  
  
The female laughs evilly.  
  
Meanwhile. Giovanni is laying on a sofa and a therapist is sitting near him.  
  
Therapist: And how long have you felt this way?  
  
Giovanni: It seems like forever.  
  
Therapist: Have you expressed your feelings to them?  
  
Giovanni: In what way? (therapist shrugs) Well, I've told both of them.  
  
Therapist: Anything else?  
  
Giovanni: Yes, I've made out with each of them.  
  
Therapist: Does this satisfy you?  
  
Giovanni: Not exactly. It does and it doesn't. I love both of them genuinely, but in their own way. Each offers me something I cannot obtain from the other.  
  
Therapist: Obtain?! Is that really the word you want?  
  
Giovanni: Well, I'm not sure. Therapist: Do you wish to elaborate on your feelings about each of these women individually? Who are they?  
  
Giovanni: Miyamoto Diego and Hanaeko Yamato.  
  
Therapist: How do you feel around these women specifically?  
  
Giovanni: I feel very comfortable around both; there's an indescribable feeling around Miyamoto, but at the same time I feel more feisty around Hanaeko.  
  
Therapist: Do you feel this could be resolved in any way soon?  
  
Giovanni: I don't know! You tell me; you're the therapist!  
  
Meanwhile. Hanaeko is sitting at a nurse's station daydreaming and twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger.  
  
Nurse 1(off screen): Hanaeko! (slightly louder) Hanaeko!  
  
Hanaeko: Huh?  
  
Nurse 1: You've been daydreaming again. I asked you when your wedding is.  
  
Hanaeko: In two weeks. You know I feel special; to think Giovanni came back to me.  
  
Nurse 1 (pulling up a chair and sitting beside her): What is he like, Hanaeko? Tell me.  
  
Hanaeko: Haven't you ever been in love before?  
  
Nurse 1: Not in a long time.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, to begin with we met because of my best friend.  
  
Nurse 1: Cool!  
  
Hanaeko: Not exactly. You see at the time she and my fiancé were dating. (As she continues talking an image of a college-aged Miya, Giovanni, and Hanaeko takes form and comes to life) One night, however, changed everything. The three of us were out, going to a movie I think.(beginning of flashback)  
  
Young Miyamoto: I am starting to feel kind of sleepy, Gio. You and Hanaeko go on and enjoy the show without me. I think I will just go on back to my apartment.  
  
Young Giovanni: We'll walk you back. We can all enjoy it tomorrow; it'll still be playing. The three of them walk into an apartment townhouse and into a hall. Young Giovanni walks Young Miya to her door. Young Hanaeko stands by her room. Young Miya and Young Giovanni exchange words, but our focus remains on Young Hanaeko.  
  
Young Hanaeko stares at them; she fidgets. At one point she looks up to see Giovanni walking over to her. Young Hanaeko: Well, I think I'll be going to bed now, too.  
  
Young Giovanni (grabbing her by the wrist): You just want to because Miya is, don't you? Besides I'm not going to let both of my women go to bed and leave me all alone.  
  
Young Hanaeko: But Giovanni, it is late!  
  
Young Giovanni: Let's just go back to my place.just for a little while.  
  
Young Hanaeko: Well, okay. Just a little while I've got to go to work tomorrow you know.  
  
Young Giovanni smiles as he leads her to a door across the hall from Young Miya's. He shuts the door behind them and slips on some soft, romantic music as Young Hanaeko looks around the apartment. Young Hanaeko whips her head around, hearing Young Giovanni in the kitchen pouring drinks and the music playing. As the viewers we can only hear him.  
  
Fade back to the present. Hanaeko: Shortly after that Giovanni came in; his shirt was half- unbuttoned and he was carrying a tray with two alcoholic drinks on it. Then before I knew it we were in his bed.  
  
Nurse 1: Wow!  
  
Hanaeko: I know!  
  
Nurse 1: Do you ever feel like you stole your best friend's guy?  
  
Hanaeko: No! Of course not! Miya and I have always shared everything.  
  
Nurse 1 (jokingly): Even the same guy!  
  
Hanaeko (teasing): Oh, shut-up!  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
The scene opens on Jessie in hers and James' bedroom. She is laying on her back. Her eyes are closed and she is humming the song "Where Everybody Knows Your Name." A knock I heard at her door.  
  
Jessie: Yeah?  
  
Miya's voice (off screen): It's your mom. May I come in?  
  
Jessie: Sure.  
  
Miya comes in and sits beside Jessie on the bed. Jessie continues humming. Miya: Something is bothering you isn't it?  
  
Jessie: Nope! I'm fine.  
  
Miya: Jessica, you can tell me; I'm your mom and I want to be there for you.  
  
Jessie (sitting up): Yeah? (slightly angry) Then why are you almost always at Seth's?  
  
Miya: Jessica, I'm in love with him.  
  
Jessie (grabbing the framed photo and shoving it into Miya's lap): Then explain why you've been staring at this photo lately?  
  
Miya: Okay, so I'll admit it I've been worried and thinking about your dad lately. (Jessie sighs angrily and flops back onto the bed back facing her mom) What?! Did I say something wrong? Is it wrong for me to still care about someone I once was in love with? I was married to him for six years, my Jessica!  
  
Jessie (sobbing): Go away!  
  
Miya (laying her hand on Jessie's back): My Jessica.  
  
Jessie (angrily, sobbing, interrupting): I said go away!  
  
Miya: I only want to help.  
  
Jessie (angrily, sobbing, interrupting): If you want to help, then leave! I don't want you here!  
  
Miya sadly gets up from the bed, taking the photo with her. Jessie continues to cry as Miya leaves closing the door behind her. The song "Sometimes When We Touch" plays as Miya heads to her room and Jessie continues to cry. The sound of the doorbell is heard and the song cuts out. Cassidy runs to Miya's room waving an envelope frantically.  
  
Cassidy: A man delivered this note! He says it's for you, Mom! (she hands Miya the envelope.)  
  
Miya (opening the envelope): I wonder what this is! Cassidy sits on the bed beside Miya. Miya brings out a sheet of paper. Cassidy: What is it?  
  
Miya (shocked): It's a note from.from Madam Boss!  
  
The two exchange looks of shock and horror.  
  
End of Scene Four  
  
The scene opens on Jessie still in her room. She dries her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror.  
  
Jessie's voice (thinking): You look absolutely horrible! (sighs) And your attitude towards your own mother. Jessica, who do you think you are?! (a tear trickles down her cheek) You should go apologize right now.  
  
Jessie wipes the tear from her face and leaves to go find Miya.  
  
Meanwhile. Giovanni is leaving the psychiatric ward of the hospital and heading towards the ER. As he is walking the song "So Much in Love" plays softly and "We Go Together" plays over it. Images of Miya and Giovanni and Hanaeko and Giovanni overlay his walking towards the ER. Slowly "So Much in Love" fades completely out as do the images of Miya and Giovanni. As he enters the ER, we see Hanaeko at the nurse's station with her back to Giovanni. She is standing at the desk leafing through a patient's records. We see Giovanni smile and then power-walk towards her. (The images of Hanaeko and Giovanni fade out.) He scoops her up in his arms and twirls her around to face him. They smile at one another as the background swirls behind them. As "We Go Together" fades out, Giovanni slowly brings Hanaeko to a stop and the two of them stare into each others' eyes.  
  
Giovanni: I love you, Han! Hanaeko smiles and the two lean in and kiss one another.  
  
Meanwhile. Jessie walks into Miya's bedroom and sees Cassidy sitting on Miya's bed examining the note and Miya slipping on a pair of white gloves. Miya is already fully dressed in a black, one piece dress trimmed in white with a red strip on the white trim.  
  
Jessie: What are you doing, Mom?  
  
Cassidy and Miya turn to face Jessie in the doorway. It is then that Jessie (and the audience) sees a red, uppercase "R" on Miya's dress.  
  
Miya: My Jessica, there is something I left unfinished 18 years ago.  
  
Jessie stares in shock and disbelief. Our focus stays on her.  
  
Miya: I must go now. There is much to be done before I can marry Seth.  
  
Jessie snaps out of her daze. Jessie: Wait! (Miya turns to face her) Take me with you.  
  
Miya: But you don't know what I have to do.  
  
Jessie: I can see that it involves Team Rocket.  
  
Miya: But, my Jessica, you do not know the least of the trouble.  
  
Jessie: I am prepared for trouble.  
  
Cassidy, who has remained seated on the bed watching Jessie and Miya, stands up beside Jessie. Cassidy: Then I am prepared for double trouble.  
  
Miya: Neither of you know what I must do.  
  
Jessie: Whatever it is we will protect the world from devastation.  
  
Miya: If you're sure.  
  
Cassidy: Mom, we'd do anything to help you out.  
  
Miya: Well, alright but you must be careful.  
  
Jessie: We will. First, though, I'd like to know why you are wearing your Team Rocket uniform  
  
Miya: I must meet with Madam Boss.  
  
Fade t a back of a business chair.  
  
Voice 4: Has the note been delivered?  
  
Voice 3: Yes, Madam.  
  
Voice 4: Good; everything is going as planned. Voice 4 opens a desk drawer, pulls out a revolver, loads it, and slips it into her pocket.  
  
End of Scene Five  
  
James enters his and Jessie's bedroom. It is by now 7pm. Jessie is not in the room, but Jack and Jill are asleep on the bed. James smiles and begins untying his tie. A letter on the nightstand catches his attention. He walks over to the nightstand, picks it up, and begins to read it.  
  
Jessie's voice: Dear James; Mom, Cassidy, and I have gone to take care of business. Be back by morning. Love Jessie.  
  
James looks up; he looks worried. Then he dresses himself all in black and runs out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile. Jessie, Cassidy, and Miya (all dressed in their Team Rocket attire) are in front of Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
Jessie (timidly): W-what d we do now?  
  
Cassidy: I guess we go inside.  
  
Miya (bravely): Follow me.  
  
Miya leads the trio into the building. A security camera follows them. No lights are on and the place looks like a haunted house. Jessie grabs her mom's hand fearfully. Cassidy tiptoes along side Jessie. Miya fearlessly leads the group onward. A click is heard. Everyone freezes in their tracks. Two gun shots are fired. A scream is heard. Everything goes black.  
  
Cut to Giovanni looking at a newspaper at Hanaeko's house. He suddenly perks up as if he has just heard something.  
  
Hanaeko: What is it, Gio?  
  
Giovanni: Oh, nothing. I'll be right back. Giovanni gets up from his recliner and walks to the bathroom. He stares into the mirror. Giovanni (softly): Miya!  
  
Meanwhile. A swarm of police cars surround TRHQ. The flash of sirens is the only light shining into the HQ. Butch and James run in followed by a bunch of police officers. Butch and James speak at the same time.  
  
Butch: Cassidy?  
  
James: Jessie?  
  
Cassidy: We're over here! Butch and James run to their respected wife and embrace them.  
  
Butch: Is everyone alright?  
  
Jessie (between sniffles): I-I think so.  
  
Miya, who has remained standing and said nothing, stares (only with her eyes) motionless at a smoking gun in her hand. Police surround the room. We see a second female in the shadows staring motionless also at a smoking gun. An officer stands behind Miya and the female on the opposite side of the room. Jessie clutches James in fear. He wraps his arms around her as if to protect her from harm. Cassidy looks around the room nervously. Butch remains as still as possible. All the while the officers search Miya and the other woman. Without warning the other woman knocks the officer who was searching her to the floor.  
  
Voice 4 (throwing a smoke bomb to the floor): This isn't over yet, Miyamoto Diego!  
  
The room is filled with smoke and everyone begins coughing. As they are coughing the female makes her escape.  
  
End of Scene Six  
  
The scene opens several hours later back at the mansion. Miya is in her room taking off her boots. The phone rings. She looks around; no one has answered it yet. She picks it up.  
  
Miya (into phone): Hello?  
  
Voice 4 (on the phone): You may have one this round, Miyamoto Diego, but you won't be quite so lucky next time.  
  
The phone goes dead. Miya holds the phone and sadly stares ahead. Finally, she hangs up the phone. She collapses onto he bed.  
  
Miya (aloud, looking at the red "R" on her dress): Team Rocket has caused me nothing but trouble.  
  
Unbeknownst to Miya, Jessie has been standing in the doorway and heard the previous statement. A tear trickles down her cheek. Jessie runs back to hers and James' bedroom. By the time she reaches the room she is already in tears.  
  
James (looking up from the TV): What's wrong, Jess?  
  
Jessie (between tears): I'm nothing, but trouble! Mom just said so.  
  
James turns off the TV and brings Jessie closer to him. James (stroking her hair away from her face): There, there. I'm sure you just misunderstood her.  
  
Meanwhile. Miya is on her bed staring at a photo of her, Giovanni, and Jessie. She is by now in her pajamas. Miya; Well, I guess not everything was trouble.  
  
She runs her fingers over Jessie's picture. A tear trickles down her cheek and onto the photo. A knock is heard at her door.  
  
Miya: Who is it?  
  
Voice 5: James. May I come in?  
  
Miya: Come in. (wipes her eyes dry)  
  
James enters wearing his boxers and a T-shirt. James: Mom, Jess thinks she's trouble.  
  
Miya (innocently): Now, why would she think that?  
  
James (sitting beside Miya on the bed): She overhead you.  
  
Miya: But I was only referring to the trouble we got into tonight.  
  
James: But she doesn't know that.  
  
Miya: Perhaps, I'd better go apologize to her.  
  
James: That's a good idea!  
  
The two then get up from the bed and make their way to Jessie and James' bedroom.  
  
End of Scene Seven  
  
Two weeks have passed and Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Seth, and Miya are at a fancy restaurant preparing for dinner.  
  
Seth (to Miya): You certainly have an interesting family.  
  
Miya: Is that a compliment or an insult?  
  
Seth (placing his hand on Miya's thigh): Anything with you is a compliment.  
  
Miya blushes. Jessie nudges James. Jessie (whispering): Those two look like teenagers in love.  
  
Cassidy leans in to join the conversation. Cassidy (whispering): Just think after tomorrow night they will be married.  
  
Butch puts down the menu and leans into the conversation. Butch (whispering): Just a question, but isn't the wedding rehearsal tonight?  
  
Cassidy (whispering): Oh, my! You're right!  
  
Jessie (whispering): What time is it?  
  
James (whispering, looking at his watch): 5pm.  
  
Everyone else (whispering): 5 o'clock!?  
  
Jessie (whispering): Crud! That means rehearsal's only two hours away!  
  
Cassidy (whispering): Y'think the twins and Hannah will be okay without us?  
  
James (whispering): Don't you trust Meowth and Melissa?  
  
Butch (whispering): I'm sure they'll be just fine.  
  
Jessie (whispering): Yeah, they're in good paws!  
  
End of Scene Eight  
  
The scene opens on Miya asleep on her bed. The full moon shines in on her. A soft breeze blows gently through her open window; the satin, white curtains seem to dance in the wind. A smile comes over her face. All the while the song "Never My Love" plays softly in the background. Zoom through the window to the full moon. Zooming back out we are now in Seth's bedroom. We see Seth, wearing his boxers, curled into almost a ball, asleep and smiling.  
  
As the music fades out we rest eyes on Giovanni and Hanaeko asleep each in a different room. The song "We Go Together" plays in the background. Hanaeko is snuggling with a teddy bear and smiling. Giovanni is asleep, almost in a ball shape. Zoom in on the full moon. Slowly the night sky fades to a sunrise. Once the song fades out completely, the sound of dishes clanging is heard. Cut to the kitchen at the mansion.  
  
Jessie (digging around in a cupboard on the floor): Where is it?  
  
James (entering): What are you looking for, Jess?  
  
Jessie (hits her head on the top of the shelf): Ouch! (rubbing her head; looking at James) The mixing bowls. Where are they?  
  
James (going to an adjacent cupboard): Over here.  
  
Jessie continues to rub her head. James starts taking the mixing bowls out of the cupboard.  
  
James: How many do you need?  
  
Jessie: You know what? Why don't you just make breakfast?  
  
James (surprised): Me?! Wha-why me?! But I.  
  
Jessie (kisses him on the cheek): Thanks, James! You're so sweet!  
  
Jessie leaves and hums merrily out of the kitchen. James sighs and takes the bowls to the counter.  
  
James: I don't even know what she was going to make for breakfast.  
  
Miya waltzes into the kitchen. She playfully runs her fingers through James' hair.  
  
Miya: G'morning, James!  
  
James: Oh good morning, Mom.  
  
Miya smiles and walks out onto the balcony. We follow her onto the balcony. As soon as she walks out onto the balcony the song "Never My Love" plays in the background. Miya sits on the hammock swinging and smiling. The sun shines on her; as she closes her eyes we fade to Seth in his bedroom. He is getting ready for the wedding. He pulls on a suit coat and looks at himself in the mirror. He smiles. We cut back to Miya. Miya is now with Jessie and Cassidy getting dressed. As "Never My Love" ends we fade to a small, country-style church.  
  
Inside Giovanni is kneeling in front of a statue. His face is buried in his hands. He is wearing a black tuxedo. He is mumbling something. We zoom in on him. A hand enters the frame and taps Giovanni on the shoulder. He turns around. Zoom out to a medium shot of the two men standing together. The other man is the minister.  
  
Giovanni: You know, Reverend, I'm going to try and be better than I was before.  
  
Reverend: How is that?  
  
Giovanni: I'm going to love Hanaeko with all my heart.  
  
Reverend: Don't forget God in your lie, too.  
  
Giovanni: Huh?  
  
Reverend: I'll bet that was what you were forgetting last time, too.  
  
Meanwhile. Hanaeko is in a little room in the church. She looks at herself in the mirror. She is in an ivory dress.  
  
Hanaeko (sighs): This is it; I've finally got the man of my dreams. (Pauses) Still, I wonder what my little Cassandra would think of all this.  
  
Cut to Cassidy in a church hall. She is dressed in a violet dress.  
  
Cassidy: It's ridiculous!  
  
Jessie (walking over): Oh, Cass, you know Mom said we needed to help her through this.  
  
Cassidy: I still say it's ridiculous.  
  
A knock on the door is heard. Jessie goes to answer the door. She opens it revealing James in a tuxedo.  
  
James: The service is set to begin in ten minutes. Will you be ready?  
  
Jessie: Yeah, we'll be ready. How are the twins?  
  
James: They're fine. Mondo and Clara are at the house caring for them and Hannah.  
  
Jessie (pressing her lips together): Hmm-mmm.  
  
James: Jess, are you okay?  
  
Jessie (as her eyes become glassy): Hmm-mmm. (quickly) Well, we'd better get ready; I'll see you later.  
  
Jessie shuts the door in James' face. Then she runs to a corner of the room. Cassidy looks up from the mirror. Sand Miya exchange glances. Miya then walks over to Jessie.  
  
Miya (softly, coaxingly): My Jessica, is something wrong?  
  
Jessie (turning away from Miya): No.I'm - I'm fine.  
  
Jessie's crimson hair falls in front of her face. Miya brushes it away and sees Jessie crying. Miya (softly): Are you sure.  
  
Jessie: Yes!  
  
Miya (softly): My Jessica, something is troubling you; I can tell. Won't you tell me?  
  
Jessie: It's just.it's just my best friend is leaving me. She.she's leaving me for a man.  
  
Miya: Huh? Oh, Jessica, I'm sorry! I love Seth and you both very, very much!  
  
Jessie (slightly angry): If you love me so much then why are you leaving me again?  
  
Miya: Jessica, everything happens for a reason.  
  
A knock on the door is heard.  
  
Miya: My Jessica, it is God's will that this happens.  
  
Jessie: Da.  
  
Cassidy (calling): They're playing the song for us to walk down the aisle.  
  
Jessie: Very well. Jessie stands up from the chair and walks past her mom flinging her hair over her shoulder.  
  
End of Scene Nine  
  
The scene opens on Giovanni slipping a diamond ring onto Hanaeko's left ring finger.  
  
Giovanni: With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Reverend (to Hanaeko): Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Hanaeko: With this ring I thee wed. Hanaeko slides the ring onto Giovanni's left ring finger.  
  
Reverend: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride.  
  
Meanwhile. Seth slides a diamond ring onto Miya's left ring finger  
  
Seth: Miya, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Priest: Miyamoto, repeat after me. Seth, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.  
  
Miya: Seth, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.  
  
Miya slides the ring onto Seth's left ring finger.  
  
Priest: By the power invested in me by the Church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Cut between Miya and Seth kissing and Giovanni and Hanaeko kissing. At one point we cut to Jessie. Jessie is wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
End of Scene Ten  
  
The scene opens a week later on Miya and Seth. Seth carries Miya into the room (his apartment). The lights are dim and soft romantic music plays in the background.  
  
Seth: Welcome home, Miya Rodchester!  
  
He places Miya down gently onto the bed. He then shuts the door to the apartment.  
  
Miya: Seth?  
  
Seth: Yes?  
  
Miya (smiling): I'm hungry for strawberries.  
  
Seth (smiling): Me, too.  
  
Fade to black. Music fades out.  
  
End of Scene Eleven  
  
The scene opens on Giovanni. His shirt is half unbuttoned and he is in the kitchen pouring some alcoholic drinks. Giovanni then slips on some romantic music and heads into the other room where Hanaeko is waiting for him. He offers her a drink and then puts the tray down. Hanaeko sips on her drink and smiles at him. He unties the ribbon in her hair.  
  
Giovanni: Oh, Han, have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?  
  
Hanaeko (putting down her glass): Yes, several times. (unbuttoning Giovanni's remaining buttons) You are the most wonderful guy I've ever met. You are sexy. You are sweet. I love you, Gio, forever. The two lean into each other and kiss; fade out using a strawberry outline. Music fades out, too.  
  
End of Scene Twelve  
  
The scene opens on an extreme close up on a photo of Miya with a dart piercing through it. Stay on it as Voice 4 speaks.  
  
Voice 4 (as a dart flies through the air, eventually piercing the photo): Prepare for trouble and make it double, Miyamoto Diego!  
  
Cut to Jessie in hers and James' bathroom at the mansion. Mysterious music plays in the background. She looks at herself in the mirror, closes her eyes, sighs, and then reopens her eyes. She plugs the drain, turns on the water, and looks again at herself.  
  
Jessie's voice: There's nothing good going on any more.  
  
Cut to her hands. They are in the sink filled with water and are turning purple.  
  
Jessie's voice: The world has all turned against me now.  
  
She dries her hands and opens the medicine cabinet. From her POV we see several things of medicine.  
  
Jessie's voice: Then again.maybe not!  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
